


Bloodknot

by Quite an Irregular Thing (Purna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purna/pseuds/Quite%20an%20Irregular%20Thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail Hobbs has her own becoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodknot

**Author's Note:**

> For the #DrunkenKissesChallenge on tumblr. This is set in one of many worlds where a place was made for Abigail. Drugging/consent issues/violence in line with canon.

Brad’s lips were soft, wet and warm beneath Abigail’s. They had pressed against hers roughly, with the sharp hint of teeth, before. At the college bar where she’d let him pick her up, he’d kissed her like he wanted to fuck her. His kiss had been pushy and rough, but now his lips were slack.  

Abigail felt her mouth curve into a smile against his, then slid the tip of her tongue between his lips. He tasted of hops and mozzarella sticks, and the golden fizz rushed through her veins, heat rising in her cheeks.

It wasn’t just the strong import beers she’d drunk back at the bar, matching Brad bottle for bottle. Breaking the rules, she knew, but that made it all the sweeter _. A clear head for a clean kill_ , said the voice in her head. It sounded like Dad’s words. Dad’s voice, but then again she’d had more than one.

She pulled her mouth away from Brad’s reluctantly and cocked her head. Silence. They were alone here under the trees. She’d lured him like a greedy trout, to a place between worlds.  Half water, half land, the _batture_. That’s what the locals called it, this space between the river and the levee that contained it. It was a quiet wooded area steps away from the bar where she’d stalked her prey. The perfect place for a drunken tumble in the grass, under the moonlight.  The perfect place for a great many things in the grass, under the moonlight.

The giggle came from her mouth before she could stifle it. Euphoria was rising again, prickling over her skin like standing outside in a storm. She was powerful, Artemis, but Abigail was hardly chaste and that metaphor was _his_ design. This was hers, all hers.  

Her forefinger stroked Brad’s forehead, traced the elegant line of his zygomatic arch. “You’re so pretty,” he had said between kisses, his voice already slurring from the drugs she’d given him.  

“You’re so pretty,” she said back to him now. “Pretty.” She leaned in to kiss him again. It hit her then, and the breath left her lungs in a gasp. A twist in her chest that folded her in two and brought tears to her eyes.

“Thank you.” The words were choked. Sheer gratitude, she was so fucking grateful to this boy, this Brad. She suffered no pangs of humanity in this, finally. Regret was a useless notion she’d shed like snakeskin. Fear remained, but only a taste, just enough to add piquancy to the thrill.  

Her lips brushed over his forehead as she pressed a hand to his chest. His heartbeat was steady and strong, and she dropped a kiss onto each of his cheeks.  

One last time she kissed Brad’s mouth, soft and pliant beneath hers.  The humid warmth of his breath brushed her face, hers now, her breath. The strength in his young heart, hers.

When the river and the trees and the moon all spoke at once, that was when she struck.  Her knife slid up through his belly in one effortless glide. In that place behind her eyes, she saw it, saw the tip of her blade piercing his heart, felt the break in the metronome of life.

Her lips were on his as she felt him slip away, and she swallowed it in, Brad’s one last breath. She closed her eyes and smiled.  It was beautiful.  


End file.
